Umthirn Hammerfist (jackslate45)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Monk (Martial Artist) Level: 6 Experience: 15,628 xp Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Dwarf, Seithr Deity: none First Seen: Kaedyn's Quest Location: Retired Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (3 pts) +1 4th Level CON: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 racial INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial CHA: 8 -1 (0 pts) -2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 62 = + CON (12) + FC (6) + Toughness(6) (Monk 6) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + WIS(3) + Monk(1) + Dodge(1)† AC Touch: 17 = + DEX (2) + WIS(3) + Monk(1) + Dodge(1)† AC Flatfooted: 14 = + WIS(3) + Monk(1) INIT: +4 = (2) + Reactionary Trait(2) BAB: +4 = (4) CMB: +9 = Training(6) + STR (3)* CMD: 24 = +BAB(4) +STR(3) +DEX(2) +WIS(3) +DGE(1) +MNK(1)*^ Fortitude: +8 = (5) + CON (2) + Cloak (1)&% Reflex: +8 = (5) + DEX (2) + Cloak (1)& Will: +9 = (5) + WIS (3) + Cloak (1)& Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +2 w/ Grapple ^ +4 vs. Trip/Bull Rush on Ground & +2 vs. spells, poison, and spell-like abilities † +4 Dodge AC vs. giants % +2 vs poison/drugs, +4 vs alcohol Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee: Unarmed Attack: +8 = + STR(3) + WF(1) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d8+5+1d6 acid, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Flurry of Blows: +8/+8/+3 = + STR(3) + WF(1) + Magic(0) - TWF(2) Damage: 1d8+5+1d6 acid, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Dagger: Attack: +7 = + STR(3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit:19-20/x2, Special: P/S Ranged: Shuriken: Attack: +6 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d2+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Shuriken FOB: +6/+6/+1 = + DEX(2) - TWF(2) Damage: 1d2+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Dagger: Attack: +6 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit:19-20/x2, Special: P/S Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Monk (HPx6) Slow and Steady: Speed never modified by armor or encumbrance. Darkvision: Can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Greed: +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hatred: +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes. Hardy: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Rock Stepper: Dwarves with this racial trait can skillfully negotiate rocky terrain. They can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot step. This racial trait replaces stonecunning. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treats any weapon with "dwarven" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Begins speaking Common and Dwarven. Class Features Monk (Martial Artist) Armor/Weapons: Monk Proficiencies AC Bonus: When unarmored and unencumbered, add Wisdom + 1 to AC/CMD Bonus Feats: 1,2, and every 4 levels after, may select a bonus feat Stunning Fist: Gain Stunning fist as bonus feat. DC 10 + 1/2 Monk(3) + WIS(3) + Class(1) = DC 17 Target can be stunned or fatigued. Monk Level/day Flurry of Blows: Can make 1 additional attack, as if using TWF. Use Monk level as BAB Evasion: On successful Reflex save for half, take 0. Fast Movement: Gain 20' movement Maneuver Training: Use Monk Level for Monk BAB for CMB. Pain points: +1 Bonus to Critical hit confirmation. DC of Stunning fist + 1 Replaces Still Mind Marital Arts Master: Qualify for Fighter feats w/ unarmed strike. Replace Slow Fall Exploit Weakness: Replaces Ki Pool. As a swift action, do 1 of the following: 1. Against DC 10 + (CR/Hardness), with d20+9, gain +2 hit and ignore DR/Hardness vs 1 target 2. Gain +2 Dodge AC/Reflex/Sense Motive vs 1 Target Extreme Endurance: Immune to Fatigue; Replaces Purity of Body, diamond body, and perfect self High Jump: Add Monk Level to Jump Checks Feats Lvl 1 Toughness: 1HP per HD Monk1 Dodge: +1 Dodge bonus to AC Class Improved Unarmed Strike: Always considered armed; attacks deal lethal or nonlethal dmg. Class ' Stunning Fist:' Inflict the Stunned Condition on Target Monk2 Improved Grapple: +2 CMB/CMD for Grapples Grapple Attempts do not Provoke AoO Lvl 3 Weapon Focus: +1 to hit with Unarmed Strike (Unarmed Strike) Lvl 5 Weapon Specialization: +2 damage with Unarmed Strike (Unarmed Strike) Monk3 Mobility: +4 AC against AoO when moving. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 Trait to Initiative Iron Liver (Equipment): +2 vs Poison/Drugs, +4 vs Alcohol Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 24 = (4)x6 + INT (0)x6 (Monk) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 11 6 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Heal 3 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 12 6 3 3 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 12 6 3 3 +0 Stealth 9 4 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 3 0 0 3 +0 Swim 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Corrosive Amulet of Fist +0 4000 gp -- lb Dagger 2 gp -- lb Belt Pouch NT gp .5 lb Shurikenx10 2 gp 1 lb Wand of CLW (47) 705 gp -- lb Potion of CLWx1 50 gp -- lb Potion of Enlarge Personx1 50 gp -- lb Potion of Protection from Evilx1 50 gp -- lb Oil of Magic Weaponx1 50 gp -- lb Potion of Mage Armorx3 150 gp -- lb Ioun Torch 75 gp -- lb Belt Pouch NT gp .5 lb Acidx3 30 gp 1 lb Tanglefoot bag 50 gp 4 lb Holy Waterx2 50 gp 1 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Feather Step Slippers 2000 gp 1 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Bedroll NT gp -- Chalkboard NT gp -- Chalkx10 NT gp -- Hammock NT gp -- Drill NT gp -- Hammer NT gp -- Oilx10 NT gp -- Pitonx10 NT gp -- Rope 50' NT gp -- Torch x10 NT gp -- Flint and Steel NT gp -- = Totals: 10,359.00 gp 15 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77-153 154-230 Consumed or Destroyed Items Wand of CLW (03) 45 gp Potion of Mage Armorx1 50 gp = Total Consumed: 95 gp Living Quarters 100 gp (contents) - = Total at home: 100 gp Finances PP: 4 Initial Character Money: 10,500 gp GP: 1 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 10,500 gp Carried Inventory: 10,359 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: 100 gp Coinage: 41 gp Magic Item Slots Umthirn Armor: A Shirt Belts: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Feather Step Boots Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Corrosive Amulet of Fist +0 Ring 1: Ring 2: Shoulders: Cloak of Resistance +1 Wrist: Weapon: Lefty and Righty Details Size:M Gender:Male Age:66 Height:4'4" Weight:199 Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Well Tanned Appearance: The constant daily training in his combat style has given Umthirn a well built appearance. He prefers to keep darker clothes on, so blood that gets on his clothing can blend in more easily. Demeanor: Although gruff, Umthirn is a kind hearted individual. More willing than most help others than most. Background Born of Mogrimm Renlow’s third daughter in the mining town of Copperhead, Umthirn worked in his grandfather’s mine for about 5 years when he turned of age, and learned how to navigate the rocky terrain with relative ease. However, he never found any enjoyment of it, and quickly started spending his money on drinking in the Copperhead bar. Eventually, he grew all but immune to the effects of alcohol, and would have to drink a lot more than the average dwarf to ensure a good buzz. This bad combination quickly become Umthirn’s bane, as he would spend most nights in a bar fight, but it was there that he found the most enjoyment in life. One day, he picked a fight with a no name half-orc traveler who was in town, who within seconds had Umthirn bloody and pinned on the ground. Turns out, this traveler was a wondering martial artist, and had heard tales of a dwarf that was causing problems in Copperhead’s bar. The next day, as the traveler was about to return to Venza, Umthirn met him at the outside of town, and requested that Umthirn travel with him and learn from him. Seeing some sort of potential in the dwarf, the half-orc agreed. Introducing himself as Kalzog, the pair left to return to Venza, and during the next 20 years, Kalzog instructed Umthirn in a more refined art of combat, rather than the brawler that Umthirn started as. During this journey, Kalzog and Umthirn wondered around Venza and the Landadel Baronies, helping others with their special expertise. Recently, Kalzog has allowed Umthirn to go take jobs on his own, trusting the dwarf on his own. Living in Venza has allowed Umthirn the opportunity to meet his other cousins Rhas, Phineas and Varga. When asked to do something for them, Umthirn will help them out in anyway he possibly can. Adventure Log Replacement for Tyrion Thankirk (Retired 4 Feb 2014) Level Ups Level 6: Class: Monk BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +4 to +5 B. Feat: Mobility Features: +10 movement, Flurry +4/+4/-1 HP: 6 (Max - 2) + 2 CON + 1 Feat + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +4 = +4 (Monk) +20 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Spent as: Acrobatics, Perception, Sense Motive, Stealth Approvals *Approval (Feb 5th, 2014) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 5 *Approval (Feb 6th, 2014) (Aura ~ Non-judge) level 5 *Approval (Jul 11th, 2014) (perrinmiller) level 6 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters